hyperdimensionneptuniafandomcom-20200215-history
Ram
( born February 2) is the human form of a White Sister, the one of younger sisters of Blanc and younger twin sister of Rom. While both resemble their older sister, they resemble each other more than that. She is introduced in mk2, where she goes with the other sisters to save the Hearts. Ram is the more dominant sister and is pink-themed, unlike her twin, Rom, who is a cool blue-themed. Personality As they are twins, Rom and Ram happen to look alike. But they also have many differences. Ram is the one most like Blanc in terms of personality. She is usually seen smiling or smirking and likes to touch or 'get playful' with Rom and could be considered the dominant of the two twins. She may also have an attitude or a short fuse. She sees herself as being stronger than Rom, such as in the one bad ending when she kept a straight face over the ordeal until seeing Rom break down and start crying. White Sisters As the , Ram and Rom wear the exact same HDD outfit. Also like Blanc before them, they appear to be the youngest of the group. When comparing them to Uni and Nepgear, the White Sisters cover more of their bodies and lack noticeable chest development. However, their chests are usually covered so it's unknown if there's much of a change or not. Appearance As a twin, Ram appears very similar to Rom with some noticeable differences. Ram has a longer brown hair that goes down her back reaching her chest. She has dark blue eyes like Rom has. Ram is usually seen smiling or smirking, usually bearing a more confident expression when compared to her twin sister. Ram wears a pastel pink winter coat over a plain gray and white overall dress (Rom's coat is light blue). Ram's coat has puffed sleeves and a frilled white center part with many golden buttons, with a big light blue bow on the collar and six puffballs strategically placed. At the ends of the cuff is white fur lining and a big golden button. She wears a cap like Blanc's and has boots with a similar color scheme with her coat. She has a light blue purse on her right shoulder, while Rom has a pastel pink one on the opposite side (the pink and blue on Ram's and Rom's color schemes are inverted). She is 132 cm tall. As a White Sister Ram's hair style changes to be pink in colour and shorter with messier/more bangs and side parts with a very long strand/part of hair over her shoulder. Ram's eyes turn bright blue. She gains a white suit like outfit resembling a bathing suit with pink on the outer parts and neck, and long gloves with a thick pink line going down the center and at the top. The boot like parts are connected to the body suit by the outer bands with big pink pieces while the boot itself is all white except for the foot part. Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2/Re;Birth 2 Lowee events: Linda kidnaps Rom and takes her away as Nepgear and friends chase after her. Meanwhile Ram, not being able to find Rom, gets highly curious. Afterwards, Nepgear and her friends managed to rescue Rom and defeat Linda with the help of Ram in her HDD form. Upon the last minute, when they hear that Nepgear is the sister of Purple Heart they battle her, blaming her for the missing White Heart and upon losing they retreat. In the English version, they believe that Nepgear is there to steal their shares and declare her an evil goddess. Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory They stay in their own dimension and are playable in Chapter 10. Chapter 1 events: In Lowee when Neptune and Nepgear visit after doing a little work Nepgear does a little summary to the players saying about them being CPU canidates and you learn after Mina leaves the basilicom. Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 1 Ram along with her twin sister Rom, are unlockable after getting Lowee's shares to 50% and obtaining a Small Whale Ball from a Saint Whale in M-Frontier. Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection She returns as a back up dancer. Hyperdimension Neptunia U: Action Unleashed Hyperdimension Neptunia the Animation Episode 1 events: They want to see Nepgear and Uni, but Blanc doesn't let them visit other nations. After getting yelled at by Blanc Ram calls her a meanie. Episode 2 events: Episode 3 events: Powers and Abilities Ram repersent the classic mage class: Black Mage.. The twins are characters you have to build their SP up early for them to be really useful early on. They can easily be replaced by other characters, so they are at best when partners. Pair Blanc with Rom, and then pair a character who has trouble doing combos and building SP with Ram. Both Ram or Rom can achieve special pair combos with their sister, Blanc whether separate or all together. All four sisters together can also execute a special move. Quotes For a list of Ram's battle quotes, click here. 'As Rom and Ram' *''"Aw crap, it's Nepgear!" -Ram'' *''"You got some nerve kidnapping Rom. You really crossed the line, jerk. Look how much you made her cry!" -Ram'' *''"We won, we won! We kick butt!" -Ram'' *''"We're Lowee's pride and joy." -Ram'' *''"Words are overrated, smarty-pants. It's time for your spanking!" -Ram'' *''"STUPID! I hate this! I'm going home!" -Ram'' Gallery Trivia *Ram and Rom are both based on a Nintendo DS. Because they are twins, it can be assumed that they resemble the DS' dual screen. The rectangles on their hats in their default outfit actually represent the screen icons from the DS logo. *Ram's name comes from "Random Access Memory". *It's been stated that Ram is the older sister, although it's unknown if this is real or just how she sees it. In the English version of the game Ram tells a surprised Nepgear that Rom is actually older. Rom however admits that Ram acts like the older sister. So it may be different in both versions. *Just like White Heart, upon being defeated the first time they retreat. *Another way to tell the twins apart, besides color, hair length, and expression is by direction. Most of Ram's things are on the left while Rom's will be on the right. From our view however, Ram is on the right hand, while Rom is on the left. **Ram's left-handedness likely alludes to the fact that some DS games featured specific left-handed options, since some players could only use the stylus with their left hand. *In a recent popularity poll, Ram placed 18th while Rom oddly placed 10th, making Ram the least popular sister of the Hearts AND Goddesses. *The twins are influenced by Nana and Popo from Ice Climbers based on the colors. *In the game "Mugen Souls" the special Shampurus CPU Big Sis and CPU Little Sis are based off of Ram and Rom respectively. **The fact that CPU Big Sis is based on Rom solidifies the fact that Rom is the older sister while Ram is younger sister since CPU Little sis is based on Ram. *Ram's Voice Actor is Kaori Ishihara, strangely, she acts like Welsh Cocott(Mugen Souls) and Tiara(Fairy Fencer F) too. *In the games, Rom & Ram have a white stripe on the bottom of their dress, but in the anime, they don't. External links * Category:Neptunia mk2 character Category:Neptunia Victory character Category:Neptunia Re;Birth 1 character Category:Neptunia: The Animation character Category:HDD users Category:CPU candidates Category:Lowee residents Category:Goddess Category:Neptunia Re;Birth 2 character Category:Neptunia Re;Birth 3 character‎ Category:Neptunia U character Category:Female character Category:MegaTagmension character Category:Megadimension Neptunia character Category:Cyberdimension Neptune character Category:Heroes Category:Villains